Angelic Plight
by RiddleHeiress
Summary: The Twins of the Apocalypse part ways to serve different masters. Never have they ever dreamed of being apart. EVER. One shall serve in the Light of the Lord and the other in the Shadows of The Morning Star. Rate and review please!


**Angelic Plight**

_By: Jasmine Adiviso and Andrea Castillo_

The dank night was growing old. The immaculate moon hung high in the starless sky. The land grazed with heavenly fire, burning and blazing around the ashen bodies of fallen foes and comrades; of brethren. Two angels stood basking in the heat of the fires. Their platinum blond hairs glowing amidst the flames; playful emerald eyes met stoic cold ones. The legendary Twins of the Apocalypse, Abbadon, the Destroyer and Azrael of Death stood facing each other. Their heads were held high… yet tensed. The female, Azrael, held an ebony bow aloft, a white feathered arrow already notched in place. The male, Abbadon, gripped the onyx colored hilt of the bloodstained silver claymore.

"The battle was fierce and well fought, was it not?" Azrael asked, her lips being graced with an amused smile. "Their screams of masked valiance and honor still uncovered the fear within once they see death in their faces."

"Aye sister." Abbadon gave a curt nod. "Yet much of our brethren was lost and now walks the dark road of the void this evening. They died in honor of what they were fighting for, the truth."

Azrael's amused smile vanished, now replaced with a grim one. Her emerald eyes turned harsh and cold. The brethren he talked of were the men of the fallen prince's army.

"Brother, are you certain of this profane decision, to follow the fallen Star of the Morning?" She asked.

"Yes, sister. I wish to follow the Morning Star." His tone was steadfast; the loyalty that shown through his voice broke her heart.

"Is there not any way I could persuade you otherwise?" her voice was a tad bit hopeful.

"You know me too well to ask such an obvious question. Once I decide, that choice is made firm and cannot ever be swayed. I will follow the fallen Crown Prince."

"Why do you do this to me brother? Why do you do this to your own sister? Do you wish not to join me in the Lord's high graces?"

"I do not wish to leave you but I will fight and stand beside my lord and prince until the end. I will be his protector until I, the Angel of Destruction, shall be struck down to my own demise."

"Even if he is fallen, as you would be if you walk away from me today, you will follow only him?" she asked.

"He is my mentor, my friend, my brother, my guardian and the only paternal figure I had ever had. I will serve only him." He sounded so sure and so definite.

"So be it. We have chosen two different paths. I entrust myself to the Lord within the path of light."

"And I, Abbadon of Destruction, choose to serve the Star of the Morning within the path of the darkness."

"If this is your decision, then you have made mine. As by our tradition, I call forth the Angel's Immortal Death; a just way to end a traitor's life by his twin's own hand." She pulled the string of the ebony weapon and the let the arrow fly towards her target, Abbadon.

She was Heaven's unbeatable archer; not a target missed. The arrow landed home, his beautiful ebony wing. He ground his teeth in pain as the poison from the arrow's tips began to spread through his appendage. The two circled and Azrael let loose three more arrows which landed on his thigh, rendering it useless of travelling by legs. He ignored the stinging pain and lifted his sharp claymore. The silver blade lashed out in defense; leaving a deep gash on her thigh despite the strong armor she wore. It was not enough to kill her but enough for him to escape.

Azrael of Death crumpled to the ground, the searing pain blinding her with tears. She felt Abbadon's warm hands lay her down to the earth. He wrapped her hands around her quiver of arrows and her bow. Then, he placed a soft kiss upon her cool brow.

Slowly, she drifted into the comforting darkness.

"We will always be the two that are one…Azrael of Death. We shall always be the prophesied Twins of the Armageddon, no matter what path we choose. Remember this."

Unconsciousness came to her in waves. Her eyes drooped and they closed as she allowed herself to be enveloped by this darkness knowing she will not be harmed anymore. She heard the faint wings of her brother fly farther and farther off.

In the end, she will still be the one to bring his death. She will not hold back next time. There will be a tomorrow. Azrael is Death and death shall be brought upon Abbadon's head.

They were the Light and the Dark.

Twins of the Armageddon.


End file.
